1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a musical performance data creation system for creating or editing musical performance data with the visual assistance of a display.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a display device is used to display a screen of music score (staff notation) or piano roll so that musical performance data can be created or edited with the assistance of the screen display. For example, this method is described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 4-10637 and Patent Publication No. 2580720 as follows.
A pointing device is used to, for example, click at a position corresponding to a specified pitch and a specified timing on a score (staff notation) screen or a piano roll screen that is displayed. In this manner, a musical note is pasted at that position.
However, there may be a narrow interval equivalent to a semitone along the pitch direction depending on the display resolution, the pointing device resolution, or the GUI (Graphical User Interface) display mode. The pointing device needs to be operated carefully to precisely input a pitch. A musical note may be sometimes inadvertently entered with a semitone or a whole tone deviated from an intended pitch.